King Kong vs Piranahdon
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: A four page story in which King Kong battles a villainous water reptile. Based on an action figure set.


Hello, readers! I saw _King Kong_ the day after it was released and I was totally blown away! I soon tried to think up of a story I could write based on the new film and I decided to take inspiration from an action figure set. This action figure set included King Kong and a reptilian water terror called Piranhadon. I don't know if this was an abandoned concept or if it was from a deleted scene, but the Piranhadon never appeared in theatres. So I hope you enjoy this fast-paced story in which King Kong battles a unique kind of creature never used in the film (at least in the theatrical version).

King Kong vs. Piranhadon

It was a normal day on Skull Island. If you had an aerial view you could see large jungle trees crashing around. The cause of this was a titanic battle between a cunning and ferocious ape and a large vicious dinosaur. King Kong had been chewing on some tress when a V-Rex decided to have him for a meal. The two had been tussling for some time and now both were facing each other. King Kong swung onto the V-Rex with a hanging vine and slammed him into the ground. He then snapped his jaw and stood up, thumping his chests in a gesture of victory, with a large roar for extra effect. He had beaten a V-Rex in less than four minutes and was sure that he would get no later challenge for the rest of the day. Yes, it was an exciting life on Skull Island. He surveyed the body of his dead foe and decided to celebrate his accomplishments. He lumbered towards the best drinking spot on the river, needing some drink after a day of battling challengers. He was very tired and growled in enjoyment when he saw the river, ready to be used for refreshment. He took a few more steps and gathered some water in his right hand, drinking from it.

He closed his eyes in satisfaction and then continued taking water from the river. After his thirst was satisfied, he lay down and went to sleep. He was not aware of malicious eyes that had been watching him. A ridge of scales stuck out from the deeper parts of the river and then submerged. Terapusmoroaxes, bat-like reptiles, flew close to the river, swooping in and taking fish. For a while they were undisturbed, but then the huge creature with the fin flew out of the water in a dolphin-like movement, grabbing a Terapusmoroax with its long mouth and splashing into the river, carrying its prey with it. King Kong woke up and growled, seeing ripples and blood. He decided that the river predators wouldn't possibly want to risk eating an intelligent ape like him. He went back to sleep.

The culprit was a Piranhadon, terror of the waters of Skull Island. The Piranhadon had a long shape with a saurian back and seal flippers jutting out from its sides. Its eyes were completely cyan with black dots in the centers, looking evil and reminiscent of the sea. It also had a long snout full of deadly teeth and shark scales. It is important to learn some information about the Piranhadon creatures, which are rare, but hard to kill off. Piranhodons can survive in both fresh and salt water and have been known to eat down large animals in around two minutes. They wield an array of unique abilities. They can blend in with underwater surroundings, are able to waddle fairly fast on land, and can shoot out black ink from sacs in their mouths. The smaller they are, the bigger their groups are. The largest ones only hunt in pairs, since there was not enough room for twenty elephant-sized sea terrors. The fish-lizard that was eyeing Kong was larger than the others of its kind, being twenty-eight feet long, and hunted alone. It even had sharper teeth, quickly shredding its victims to bits. For now he was feasting on small courses, mainly Terapusmoroaxes, but eventually he would eat the giant ape that constantly came to the river for rest.

The next day Kong had had yet another fight, this time with a bull triceratops. He had been stabbed several times, but none of the wounds were serious and he defeated the herbivorous yet deadly dinosaur by grabbing its horns and smashing it into a large rock, crushing its body. He let out another victorious roar and decided to use the same spot of the river again for drinking and rest. He did know that an oversized fish-lizard lived there. He was not as thirsty this time so he only drank a little, then going to sleep. The Piranhadon spotted him and made its move, while the giant ape was asleep. It made sure not to have its back sticking out of the water, or else some nearby duck-billed dinos would go into a panic, waking up the giant ape.

King Kong was the perfect target. He was sleeping and was right by the river edge, unaware of the approaching danger. Piranhadon got closer and closer, getting its mouth ready. Then, with great effort, it lunged out of the river, its mouth wide open. It gasped as it left the water and the ears of Kong picked up the odd sound. The ape snapped awake, quickly getting onto his feet. The jaws of the Piranhadon missed his head and instead scratched his stomach. Kong grabbed the scaly creature, smashing its head into the riverbank. The sea creature flailed its limbs, eventually getting Kong with its tail. The large mammal fell onto his back and the Piranhadon waddled into the river.

Kong got up and roared in anger, looking at his new foe circling in the deep parts of the river, waiting for him. Kong would grant the fish-lizard's wish, for no one should get away with trying to kill him. He thumped his chests and ran up a ridge by the river. He then turned and jumped, grabbing a vine and swinging on it. The Piranhadon leaped out of the water, mouth wide open. Kong's feet connected with its head, causing it to fall into the river. The king of Skull Island then jumped in, searching for his opponent. This is a good time to mention another ability of the Piranhadon. It could easily make out color differences, making the outlines of shapes more visible in the murky depths. It spotted the silver back of King Kong and swam forward at full speed. He was behind the ape and was closing in.

King Kong felt a long object with sharp points hit him in the back and he hollered, the water muffling his cry of pain. The Piranhadon then grabbed him by the left leg, pulling on it. The gorilla resisted, trying to get back to the surface for air. He could hold his breath for a long time, but he had already been down under for five minutes and he had lost more air when he had hollered. When it was apparent that he couldn't drag himself up in time, he made a counterattack, surprising the other combatant. He pulled himself backwards, having his back facing the creature's belly. He grabbed its tail, and drew it towards his mouth, risking more loss of air by biting it. The Piranhadon loosened its grip in shock and Kong pulled free, delivering a mighty fist to its head. He then swam upwards as fast as he could.

The giant gorilla gasped as he broke through the surface, spitting some water out of his mouth. He then swam for about a mile before crawling onto shore. He could have just gone away, but he never wanted a battle to end in a draw, especially a good one such as this. He had to finish that giant fish-lizard and fortunately for him, the Piranhadon came after him. It seemed to have the same thoughts about combat and it really wanted to have a giant ape for a feast. King Kong knew why he was the prime target for the river monster. In the past, Piranhodons had shown a craving for mammals and Kong's kin were the largest meals around. In fact, Piranhodons might as well have been one of the chief causes for the apes' extinction and this gave them the enmity of the great primate. King Kong and the Piranhadon, mortal enemies, jumped for each other. Kong grabbed its neck and gave it a hard punch to the mouth. The Piranhadon and the ape fell into the river and struggled as they drifted towards a natural dam, a large, mossy wall of rocks.

King Kong tried one of his favorite moves, snapping his enemy's jaw. He pulled on the struggling Piranhadon's mouth, getting close to victory. But the large fish-lizard had an ace-in-the-hole: its ink. A stream of jet black liquid fired from its mouth, hitting its ape-foe in the eyes. Kong grabbed his face in pain and the Piranhadon lunged for his chest, trapping it with its long set of sharp fangs. Kong screamed as bits of flesh were torn away. If it wasn't for his extremely thick hide, there would have been mass amounts of blood falling into the river water. He was pulled under and the Piranhadon swam for deeper areas for more maneuverability. Kong managed to snatch a large rock and bash the Piranhadon on the head. The rock shattered into many pieces, but it had done its work. The sea terror's head had a bump forming on it. Kong then grabbed it by the neck and did a body slam, knocking the wind out of the scaly menace's body. He finished this round of beatings by throwing the dazed monster down the river.

Much to the mammal's annoyed surprise, the Piranhadon came back, flying towards him. Both primeval giants went in the direction of the dam in a mass of ferocity. The naturally-made formation started breaking apart from the impact. Water rushed out, dousing Kong. The fish-lizard, of course, didn't seem to mind since it spent most of its time submerged. Soon the entire dam had broken apart and the two behemoths were swept away. The combatants bit, clawed, and pummeled each other as they were pushed towards a large jutting rock formation by the onslaught of released water. Soon they smashed into the rock, which split apart from the impact. King Kong fell near where the rocks had once been while the Piranhadon landed further away. Soon both monsters were once again helpless before the arrival of new water. Kong had to get out fast or be drowned. He quickly searched for something to hang on to. He saw a branch stretching out of the river and grabbed it, but his weight and the fast clear liquid he was in caused it to snap. The ape tossed away the now useless wood and tried for something different. He randomly selected a vine, which proved to be stronger than his earlier choice of rescue. He pulled himself up the vine and escaped the waters, landing on the ground by the river. Now he had to see if the Piranhadon was alive or not. He hoped it was still living so that he could have the pleasure of killing it himself.

King Kong charged across the ancient jungle, jumping over tree branches and clearing long distances by swinging. Some Raptors were disturbed by him and pursued him, but were swatted away. Kong had no time for small-fries. Finally, after ten minutes of being on the move, he reached a fork in the river. He caught his breath for a couple of minutes and then decided which part of the river to follow, using his sense of smell. He caught the Piranhadon's scent and took the left part of the fork. Soon he would catch up to the water menace. In a matter of minutes he spotted a large waterfall. The Piranhadon had to be close by. Kong cautiously put his legs in the water, inching forward and looking at his surroundings. He then saw a ripple in the river. He growled and lunged for it, grabbing the large shape. It was the Piranhadon all right. The aquatic monstrosity bellowed and bit Kong's head, leaving a gash in his head. The ape growled in pain and anger, punching the fish-lizard in the stomach. The Piranhadon let go and backed away a little. It usually used its black ink for desperate situations, but it decided to use it more offensively. It released its gooey weapon at King Kong and kept it up for forty-five seconds, covering the large primate in the stuff. Kong wiggled in frustration at his predicament, letting the Piranhadon have an advantage. The reptile rammed the King of Skull Island and proceeded to bit his left arm. Kong roared and slammed his right fist onto the Piranhadon's skull, but the creature wouldn't let go. Kong then did it again, this time succeeding in getting the thing off of him.

It hissed and struck once more, this time going for the mammal's neck. The gorilla grabbed the Piranhadon's jaws just in time, straining against them. The fish-lizard used a lot of muscles, getting closer to a savage victory. Kong kicked the Piranhadon, but to no avail. His enemy was too determined. Kong then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, letting out a growl. After a stalemate, he finally threw his foe off of him, grabbing him by the tail and slamming it into the rocky waterfall. The Piranhadon bounced off and bit the gorilla's ear, making him let go. This is when Kong realized something. The Piranhadon's mouth structure had many similarities with that of a crocodile's. Crocodiles have a lot of biting power, but when it comes to opening their mouths, they have to use a lot more effort. Just holding their mouths closed could render them harmless. King Kong had fought giant crocodiles before and he now grabbed the Piranhadon, who struggled in his grip. The fish-lizard's mouth snapped at the gorilla, who put his arms around it when it closed. He then squeezed the terrible jaws, making sure that he couldn't be hit by the Piranhadon's tail.

King Kong started twisting its head The Piranhadon kept on struggling, managing to spurt out some black ink from its nostrils. Kong roared in irritation, but he kept on beating up the creature. Soon a large crack was heard and the Piranhadon was dead. Kong dropped the deceased monster and thumped his chest, uttering a victory bellow. All of the creatures that live don the island heard it and many of them cowered in awe and fear. King Kong had won again. He wondered if he would face any more Piranhodons in the days ahead of him, because he was good and ready. Kong is the true king of Skull Island.

The End


End file.
